Feats On This Lovingly Mainden And Unflower Her
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Rose has finally decided to let Kanaya feed on her and indulge her vampire kink, but definitely not while sober. Warnings for blood drinking, alcohol, and conveying Drunk Rose's typos.


Alcohol typically makes you slow down and stop over-analyzing things, or at least numb your sense of reasoning enough that you can't come to an analysis that will make you worry at all, but this time you feel far too sober for how much you've had to drink. You suspect it's because you haven't had enough to drink, until you start getting up and find yourself in Kanaya's arms before you realize you've even fallen. That's when you realize you have entered some euphoric state of delusion, where everything seems fine and you're not really inebriated even though you totally are. It's kind of nice, you think, to carry yourself with such misplaced, terribly wrong confidence. Like being Dave for a day.

KANAYA: Are You Sure About This

KANAYA: I Find It Hard To Believe You Are Really Willing To Do This If You Need To Have Difficulty Standing First

You want to object, but your mind really isn't clouded enough to not see that fault in your plan. You shrug it off, because you really don't have any choice but to shrug it off. You already have the drinks in you and you don't want to disappoint Kanaya. Or yourself, for that matter. After all, you're fairly sure this is something you've wanted for a while, what with all those trashy stories you've read on the subject. The thought's been in the back of your mind ever since you got your alien vampire girlfriend. If anything, your readiness to liquor up and shut the parts in the back of your mind responsible for rational thought is proof that you want this, albeit against your better judgement.

ROSE: Yes, I'm sure. Humans get dishy after losing bludge anyway, this is just speedink the process up.

KANAYA: Forgive My Concern This Is Just Surprising Behahvior And It Makes Me Worry You Are Only Doing This For My Sake.

ROSE: Don't you wurry about a thing. We have an etire john r—jacques—a lot of books abutt this kind of thing. Romans books.

Kanaya sighs, but ultimately complies, laying you gently onto the bed. You lazily spread out as she descends upon you, and it's a good thing you're wearing only a bathrobe, because nothing you're doing is conducive to being undressed, and you've done enough to ruin the mood already. Her hands undo the gentle knot you made when you could still perform fine motor functions, and her lips find yours as the robe opens up. Your body isn't anything she hasn't seen before, so she skips making a big deal out of it. Or, maybe she wants to hurry things up, which is fine by you because patience was probably the second brain function you dulled.

You don't intend to be half as passive as you are, but your hands can't even grip Kanaya's hips properly. She sucks on your lower lip as she does all the work in slipping her long skirt off, and before you even realize you've gone that far her tentacle is writhing against your thigh. You let out a too-loud, too-slow moan in response to the sensation, the lifting of your hips off the bed and up against hers being the first conscious movement you've made since putting your glass down.

The tip of the tentacle writhing into your leg is a firm reminder that one thing the alcohol hasn't dulled is your arousal. You twist a little as it seeks warmth and tries to find that familiar hole once more. Kanaya's lips have moved to your jaw, and she's peppering it with kisses and little bites, but you don't care at all about the little bites. It's only the big one that concerns you, the important digging of her jagged alien teeth into your neck so that she can feed on you. She's given you a million tiny nips before, but those are nothing. Terezi isn't even a rainbow drinker and she breaks your brother's skin so often that he abandoned all sense of shame and asked you to knit him a scarf. You're just drunkenly beligerent enough to hate the gentle prepping she's giving you.

ROSE: Kanayo stop it. If I wansted you to be gentile I wouldn't have spended all that grists to get durnk.

ROSE: I half spent so long guiltitily wanting you to do this to me.

ROSE: So please feats on this lovingly mainden and unflower her.

ROSE: Deflown her.

ROSE: Do somethirng to her flower.

It's impossible for you to read Kanaya's mood, but you're certain she's giving you a look that's supposed to say something. Your absolute mastery of the field of the psychology is currently matched only by your grasp on the English language. She complies though, and trails kisses down to your throat with more speed than she ever would have otherwise. Her hands find your breast and hip, fingers seizing both as she pushes against your and eases the first bit of her bone bulge into you. There's so many things about your girlfriend and how your sex life have gone that really should not be as normal as they've become, but even when you're sober it's not something you question.

Her lips move swiftly around your neck in search of a pulse, and your chest tightens up. This is why you drank, and you know that if not for the fake courage you got from liquoring up you would be uneasily asking her to slow down just as quickly as you demanded she speed up. Tongue and teeth graze your skin, and it won't be hard to find a vein because your heart is pumping so fast you think the artery is visibly throbbing. She pushes half of her cock into you and your head leans back on reflex, a moan spilling out of your lips as she zeroes in on the vein.

You told her not to go slow, but she doesn't just sink her teeth into you then and there. She treats the area first, sucking on the skin hard enough that if she wasn't going to bite into you, she'd be leaving enough marks that you'd be joining Dave in wearing a shame scarf tomorrow. Of course the puncture marks in your neck will be enough to justify hiding it,, because this is really not something you want to admit to. No matter how much the topic captivated you, the genre is a huge guilty pleasure, and actually acting it out is so deep past where you try to place yourself on the shame-o-meter that you don't look forward to when the fog clears in your head.

Your pulse slows a little, and you blame your body just getting hit by the last drink. It pushes you over the edge; there isn't much that's going to make you nervous anymore. You open your mouth to speak, but she's fucking you now, giving you a good, proper thrust, and so the only sound that comes out is a slurred moan as you wrap your arms around her waist. The alcohol has done enough to your libido that you'd be happy just with Kanaya's bulge inside of you, not only pushing and pulling, but the prehensile tentacle also wriggling around your slick walls and hitting you in ways that 'normal' dicks wouldn't.

Then it happens in a flash. Kanaya doesn't warn you, or at least you don't hear her warn you; it's probably your fault for being in your own world and also drunk. Point is-hehe, point. You really shouldn't be joking, but instead of wincing you're giggling at how funny your inner monologue is. Wait, no, you're definitely wincing too. The pain took a second, but once it comes across it's sharp, your body pressing up against her's and a noise coming out of your mouth that is several attempts at different sounds mingling together awkwardly. Pain and surprise are easy concepts to convey, and you see the flicker of doubt in your girlfriend's eyes, but she doesn't let go.

Immediately you set upon trying to figure out why, because apparently the teeth in your neck and alien cock buried inside of you aren't enough to keep your mind occupied. Maybe the taste of your blood is just too much for her to pull away from. That would make sense, assuming your vast knowledge of the vampire romance genre has given you any actually applicable knowledge you're a scholar. And it's oh-so romantic to think about. Your fingers grip your palm, the nails digging into the skin as you start to rock up against Kanaya's hips, letting her know that you're still okay. You aren't sure if you are, to be fair, but the pain is slowly receding.

You're seconds away from calling bullshit on any notion that this isn't just writers taking a biting kink too far, but then Kanaya starts to suck, and there's an odd euphoria rolling out from the bite marks. It's impossible to describe, but it complements her thrusts into you perfectly, filling your veins with burning pleasure. Every awful stereotype you've ever read is coming to life inside of you, and you are in no way ready for living with a reality where you're getting off from your girlfriend sucking your blood harder than you ever have before. Speechless, twisting and moaning, you lie as a mess beneath the troll, letting her fuck you and feed off you at the same time. The lightheadedness from the alcohol is nothing compared to the weightless feeling of your blood being sucked out in quick bursts.

A few scarlet drops slip out the corner of Kanaya's mouth, and the image is so perfect that your eyes shut tightly because nothing you see until you die is going to out-hot that. The combination of alcohol and blood loss is making you pass-out drunk, but there is no way you can actually lose consciousness when your entire body seethes with bliss. You tighten around her tentacle, calling her name as the first intelligible word you've said since she bit you. There's no pain left, simply aching, white-hot nirvana running from head to toe.

When she cums before you, it's the biggest surprise you've had in months. You had no idea that drinking blood turned her on that much, but a bright light washes over your closed eyes, because not only is she unable to hold back her orgasm, but she can't control her illumination. A sudden warmth spreads through you as she fills your pussy with her genetic material, a thick green fluid that pours out with such volume that it leaks out the sides. The fullness sets you off, and you almost blank out as the pressure reaches critical levels and you spasm beneath her with the sort of strength you haven't been able to muster since drink four.

After that it's a little fuzzy. You may have blanked out, actually, because when you come to Kanaya's no longer inside of you, and you've been rolleded onto your side. She lies behind you, an arm around your waist, her lips on your shoulder. You're notably positioned on the side she was biting at, probably to allow blood to weigh down further toward there. Neither of you are doctors so fuck if it matters whether or not you're right. She also added a nice little touch of tying a ribbon around your neck as a stylish bandage.

Your fingers reach up to the marks and pressed against them through the ribbon. The feeling is familiar, like prodding a scratch once it's scabbed over.

Kanaya notices you've been awake, and brings the kisses to your cheek.

KANAYA: I Am Glad To See That You Are Awake Now

KANAYA: Between The Blood Loss And The Soporifics I Worried You Would Be Asleep For A While

ROSE: How long has it been?

KANAYA: Approximately Four Hours

KANAYA: You Passed Out Shortly After Orgasm And I Have Been Tending To You Ever Since

ROSE: You have? I didn't mean to pass out like that and worry you. I'm sorry, Kanaya.

KANAYA: Don't Be I Assure You That Even If You Had Not Drank I Would Have Tended To Your Care Regardless

KANAYA: My Ancestor Has Taught Me A Lot But Neither Of Us Know The Effects That Feeding Has On Humans So I Was Prepared For This

KANAYA: Here Have Some Of This

She reaches back to the bedside table and hands you a long glass of water. The glass is wet on the outside, indicating it was probably ice cold when she got it, but you've been out so long thay it's gone warm. You look with beleaguered gratefulness at her as you sit upright, then drink it all down slowly. You're not going to risk drinking too fast lest your stomach still be upset, and you don't know the effects of blood loss offhand.

ROSE: Thank you for remembering that hydration keeps hangovers away.

span class=kanayKANAYA: It Was One Of The Most Important Details I Remembered When Preparing To Take Care Of You

You lie down beside her again, this time nestling into her warm body and closing your eyes. Now that it's all over, you wonder why you were nervous; there is nobody you're in safer hands with than Kanaya. Her kisses return to your cheek, and you blush quite furiously, apparently having enough blood in you to do that just fine.

ROSE: I'm sorry if it looked like I was doubting you by drinking. I wasn't, it just made me so nervous to think about doing that, and it goes against every rational impulse I drinking was to dull all that.

KANAYA: I Understand And Do Not Think That You Would Have Agreed To It At All If You Did Not Trust Me

KANAYA: And I Am Honoured That You Do

You silently whisper an "I love you", she responds with one back, and you both leave it at that, lying close together until one of you falls asleep. It's you, of course, ebbing back into your weakness-induced slumber, so glad you found someone who could both be the steamy romance novel vampire you always wanted, while also being the loving girlfriend you need.


End file.
